


La peor de las traiciones

by SonozakiShion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonozakiShion/pseuds/SonozakiShion
Summary: Que Kasamatsu decidiera elogiar a la entrenadora de Seirin fue la excusa perfecta para que Kise lo arrastrara a ver a Kuroko, supuestamente todo por el amor (inventado por Kise) de su senpai.Ese día no sólo descubre que aún no había conocido lo que su kouhai idiota era capaz de hacer por ver a Kurokocchi, sino que sus otros compañeros no sienten ninguna culpa en dejar a Kise arrastrarlo en sus estupideces.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	La peor de las traiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Kaijou no recibe todo el amor que merece, por eso quería escribir algo con Kise metiendo a Kasamatsu en sus asuntos.

Algo que Kasamatsu recuerda con nostalgia todas las mañanas mientras desayuna, es lo feliz que estaba a esa misma hora meses atrás, al inicio del año escolar. Ahora no puede dejar de pensar lo iluso que fue al entusiasmarse tanto.

Que sí, era su último año y sería el capitán, pero eso resultó aún más duro de lo que pensó que sería.

Y el culpable tenía nombre y apellido. Y una sonrisa de revista que el cien por ciento de las veces sólo lograba irritarlo más.

Si bien la actitud egoísta de Kise solía ser suficiente para que Kasamatsu perdiera la paciencia, lo que le había hecho ahora era lo peor de todo, eso no tenía ni perdón de Dios.

No es un secreto que Kise está loquito por Kuroko y no hay nadie que lo sepa mejor que el equipo de básquetbol de Kaijo, ni siquiera Aomine. Por eso la intención del desconsiderado de Kise no pasó desapercibida.

Habían terminado de ver el partido final de la Winter Cup e incluso desde antes de que los equipos salieran de la cancha Kise ya parecía desesperado por salir a esperar a Kurokocchi para felicitarlo y darle el abrazo correspondiente. Incluso si no lo decía estaba escrito en sus ojos, y fue aún más evidente cuando Kasamatsu cometió su primer error: tuvo la _brillante_ idea de elogiar el desempeño de la entrenadora de Seirin, comentario que fue más que suficiente para que Kise lo (mal)interpretara como un interés romántico de Kasamatsu por Riko.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero eso no era importante para Kise.

La cosa que sí le importaba es que era la excusa perfecta que encontró para ir a hablarle a Kuroko.

Lo que no quedaba del todo claro era si Kise era muy tonto o muy listo, pero discutir si eso era algo instintivo o planeado era un privilegio que sólo Moriyama y Hayakawa tenían desde su papel de espectadores. A Kasamatsu sólo le quedaba desear que la tierra lo tragase mientras Kise lo arrastraba directo a donde se encontraba todo el equipo de Seirin, dizque para _ayudarle en el amor_ como el buen amigo y kouhai que es.

El problema era…

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por dónde empezar; todo estaba mal ahí. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de cuál era el principio del problema: el amor (obsesivo) de Kise por Kuroko.

Si Kise no estuviera enganchado de Kuroko de esa manera jamás habría visto en su comentario una excusa para ir a hablarle y Kasamatsu no se encontraría en una carrera cuyo destino era mantener una conversación con la mujer más aterradora que había conocido en su vida. Él, Kasamatsu Yukio, que le tenía miedo a hablar con mujeres.

Ahora sí Kise se había pasado de lo lindo. Si se hubiera parado a pensar dos segundos se habría dado cuenta de que no era necesario hacerle tal crueldad a su senpai para hablarle a Kuroko, con que le fuera a decir que quería felicitarlo por su victoria era suficiente.

Otra razón más para desear estar con sus amigos y no junto a Kise, quien luego de eso saldría de su lista de amistades para ir directo a encabezar su lista negra: ponerle fin al debate de Moriyama y Hayakawa; Kise era simplemente tonto.

Pero no era momento para estar pensando en su venganza, porque de que se las iba a cobrar se las iba a cobrar, debería estar pensando en un plan de escape, aunque tal vez a esas alturas ya no tendría ningún sentido intentar salir corriendo, no cuando estaban a metros del equipo y sus piernas parecían fallarle. Y mientras le hacía señas a Moriyama para que lo ayudara, este optó por decir algo que hizo reír a Hayakawa y que Kasamatsu no logró escuchar, sin embargo, sí que comprendía una cosa: estaba solo en eso.

—¡Kurokocchi!—El grito chillón de Kise fue lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. A la horrible realidad.

Lo peor es que luego de semejante grito era imposible arrepentirse (escaparse, en realidad), no después de que todo el equipo se girara a verlos. Lo único que le dio una pequeña esperanza fue la mirada amable que Kuroko les dirigía.

Tal vez era por la emoción de haber ganado el primer lugar o puede que en algún entrenamiento Kuroko se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y los patéticos intentos de conquista de Kise al fin estaban dando frutos, pero Kasamatsu estaba seguro de haber visto incluso una sonrisa en los labios de Tetsuya al verlos. Pero el motivo no importaba, no a él al, sino que aquel pequeño gesto podía ser la distracción necesaria para que Kise se olvidara del asunto de él y la entrenadora.

—¡Felicidades, Kurokocchi! Yo siempre supe que lo lograrían—soltó con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera estado gran parte del partido agarrado al borde de la silla pensando que sería el equipo de Akashi quien se llevaría la victoria.

Y Kuroko lo sospechaba, si no dijo nada fue porque el efusivo abrazo de Kise no se hizo esperar.

—Kise-kun, me estás ahogando.

A ver, que el querer felicitarlo no era una excusa para que se le pegara de esa manera.

—Lo siento, es que estamos muy felices por ti y queríamos felicitarte—y para darle credibilidad a sus palabras dio un paso a la izquierda para enseñarle a Kasamatsu—, ¿ya ves?

Había mucho que decir para aclarar las verdades y mentiras a medias de lo que Kise decía, porque a Kasamatsu sí le alegraba la victoria de Seirin, pero tampoco como para correr desesperadamente tras el equipo sólo para felicitar a Kuroko (o esa parecía ser la intención del falso de Kise, que ya no sabía que más inventarse con tal de ver unos minutos a Tetsuya).

—¡Qué amable! Gracias por preocuparte por _nosotros_ —interrumpió Kagami dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con una falta de delicadeza propia de él.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí…!—De no ser por los golpes de Kagami de seguro que Kise hubiera tardado más de un par de segundos lo que quería decir con ese “nosotros” tan marcado—, ¡felicitaciones! Lo hicieron genial.

—No seas falso, Kise. Viniste por Kuroko—replicó Kagami algo molesto por el hambre.

Tal vez si Kasamatsu conociera mejor a Kagami le habría hecho más gracia aquel comentario, pues todo Seirin sabía que para que alguien como él se diera cuenta de lo evidente que es Kise, es que el rubio estaba haciendo el ridículo de lo lindo… Aunque no era necesario, después de todo su senpai era quien mejor conocía lo idiota que se ponía por Kuroko, así que comprendía mejor que el resto lo falsas que sonaban sus palabras. Que se alegraba por todos, sí, pero no estaba ahí por todo el equipo.

Hasta ese momento iba todo bien, Kise parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto del (falso) amor secreto de Kasamatsu por Aida Riko. Sin embargo, el senpai cometió el segundo y peor error: felicitar a Kuroko y comentar el partido.

Okey, de acuerdo, ese en sí no era un error, pero se convirtió en uno cuando Tetsuya le respondió y su atención se centró en la conversación con Kasamatsu, ignorando los lloriqueos de Kise porque _Kagamicchi es un bruto_.

Entonces, ¿cuál fue su error? Simple: acaparar la atención de Kuroko.

—En realidad, Kurokocchi…— Kise no es tan tonto como aparenta, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su egoísmo, no después de susurrarle a Kuroko las siguientes palabras—, la verdad es que estamos aquí por Kasamatsu-senpai.

Por desgracia para el capitán de Kaijo, su insolente kouhai había recordado aquello, y para su más mala suerte lo único que podría llamarle más la atención que la amenazadora expresión de Kasamatsu ocurrió: la expresión de Kuroko cambió, aunque fuera un poco, a una de sorpresa.

—¿Estás acá porque Kasamatsu-senpai quería verme, no tú?—Preguntó incrédulo.

Pregunta que casi ofendió a Kise.

—¡Claro que no! Pero… Bueno, verás—se acercó para explicarle, aunque algo se lo impidió.

El pie de Kasamatsu.

El pie de Kasamatsu impactando contra su canilla.

—¡Oye, idiota!

—¡Ay!—chilló—, me dolió. No seas _tímido_.

A esas alturas el dolor de cabeza le advertía que no debería seguir discutiendo con un caso perdido como Kise y su lucha por conseguir el amor de Kurokocchi, o algo así. Pero su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se lo llevara arrastrándolo de la oreja.

—De tímido nada, no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas como si nada.

—Kise-kun—interrumpió Kuroko algo impaciente, sintiéndose presionado para apresurarse con las señas que le hacía Kagami—, ¿hay algo que querían decirme o no? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—¡Espera! Es que a Kasamatsu-senpai le da algo de vergüenza, pero—soltó en un afán de retenerlo unos minutos más y aprovechándose de la cara de resignación de su senpai (el último grito de Kise había llamado la atención del resto del equipo y no quería armar un escándalo, no mientras intentaba no llamar la atención), continuó—, la verdad es que a él le gusta _mucho_ tu entrenadora, ¿sabes? Y pensé en ayudarlo un poco y lo traje hasta acá a ver si podían hablar un poco. Tú me entiendes.

Silencio.

Kuroko no dijo nada durante medio minuto, incrédulo ante lo que oía, intentando analizar la situación.

Primero: sonaba a una excusa que diría Kise.

Segundo: podía contar con una mano las veces que Kasamatsu había visto a su entrenadora.

Tercero: ¿no le había dicho Kise en alguna ocasión que a Kasamatsu le asustaba hablar con mujeres? ¿Por qué se fijaría en la más aterradora que conocía? Si se tratara de Momoi, la dulce Momocchi, sería mucho más creíble.

Cuarto: por muy aterradora que fuera, era buena entrenadora, y Kasamatsu no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuánto miedo podía dar.

Quinto: el amor los pone idiotas a todos, en mayor o menor medida, y podría llevar al senpai a creer buena idea pedirle ayuda a Kise.

Si lo veía así, era más probable que sólo fuera una mentira de Kise para ir a verlo.

Pero desgraciadamente lo más cierto de todo eso era el quinto punto: el amor apendeja, Kise era la prueba viviente. Pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, puede que a Kuroko le gustara un poquito Kise y, de ser ese el caso, sería comprensible que quisiera creerse esa mentira.

Además, si él se había fijado en Kise…

—¿La entrenadora?—Dijo en voz baja buscándola con la mirada, aún algo indeciso sobre qué hacer.

Aunque claro, Kise no sería Kise si no fuera imprudente como Kise. O si no interpretara las cosas a su conveniencia como Kise.

En fin, que Kise estaba actuando _muy él_.

Por eso, una vez más se adelantó llevando consigo a Kasamatsu directo a donde estaba el resto del equipo, más específicamente, donde Riko.

—Esto, disculpa—comenzó Kise—, Kasamatsu senpai quería decirte algo.

—¿A mí?—Preguntó la entrenadora algo incrédula—, ¿qué cosa?

Si bien Riko dijo eso con su cara de _chica buena_ que hasta le parecía dulce a los de Seirin que conocían su faceta más espeluznante, para Kasamatsu lucía increíblemente aterradora incluso de antes de tenerla frente suyo esperando que dijera algo.

Por eso no había protestado: ni Kise le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar ni su cuerpo la capacidad de golpearlo y decirle que no fuera un idiota egoísta que arrastra a su senpai a algo como eso. Sin embargo, sí pudo hacer una cosa: desear que Kuroko fuera amable con Kise, de modo tal que aquello valiera la pena…

O para que su pobre kouhai tuviera un buen recuerdo antes de morir tan joven.

Sí. Era lo último; definitivamente iba a matarlo.

—¿Y bien?

Que estaba de buen humor por haber ganado, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a perder el tiempo de esa manera, con sus jugadores cansados y el estómago de Kagami montando un espectáculo.

—Bueno…, yo…—Intentó decir mientras buscaba ayuda en Kise, pero el traidor ese, ya parecía haberse olvidado de él para aprovechar su tiempo con Kurokocchi—, quería pues bueno…, felicitarte, digo ¡felicitarlos! Sí, a todos…, pero no a todos… ¡No! Sí, bueno…

El nudo en su estómago crecía ante la expresión de confusión total de la entrenadora y la lástima en los ojos del equipo de Seirin. Estaba diciendo estupidez tras estupidez por culpa de los malditos nervios y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar levemente.

—¿No deberías ayudarlo?—Le preguntó Kuroko a Kise con lástima.

—No, estará bien… Creo.

—Yo creo que necesita ayuda.

—Pero…

Iba a replicar, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de Kuroko, que parecía pedirle que _por favor_ ayudara al pobre Kasamatsu, se convirtió en el mejor kouhai de todo el mundo mundial para ir en rescate de su afligido senpai.

—Lo que Kasamatsu-senpai quiere decir es que los felicita a todos por su victoria, se lo merecían—intervino Kise como si nada—, y que admira tus capacidades como entrenadora y lo lejos que los llevaste. ¿Verdad, senpai?

—S-sí, eso—respondió con voz débil.

En su interior se debatía entre estar agradecido por la ayuda u odiarlo.

—¡Oh! Pues gracias.

Las palabras de Kise parecían haber servido pues una sonrisa de satisfacción se lucía en el rostro de Riko, una mezcla entre orgullo y extrañeza.

Entonces, con la crisis ya superada, podría volver para hablar un ratito más con Kurokocchi.

O eso creyó.

Jamás le había dolido tanto escuchar su nombre y el de su capitán de boca de Moriyama, quien, acompañado por Hayakawa, se había decidido (más bien apiadado) y los alcanzó para ayudar en algo a Kasamatsu.

Vaya horita a la que se les ocurría aparecer, cuando Kasamatsu ya parecía todo hecho de gelatina y Kise ya lo había salvado del problema en el cual él mismo lo metió.

Pero claro, no era tiempo de ponerse quisquilloso y cualquier intento de sus amigos de rescatarlo sería bien recibido.

Por Kasamatsu, obviamente.

A Kise ni gracia le hacía tener que irse, no después de todo lo que hizo por pasar unos minutos más con Kurokocchi. ¡No, señor! Él no se iba de ahí… O en realidad sí.

—Kise-kun, hablamos otro día—de despedía Tetsuya—, tus senpai están con prisa y la verdad nosotros también. No querrás ser responsable de la muerte de Kagami-kun.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Vamos, Kagamicchi aguanta un rato más y…

—No seas caprichoso. No es sólo Kagami-kun, todos estamos cansados y tus compañeros también parecen querer irse.

Y en un breve lapso de locura, principalmente impulsado por la lástima al ver el _voy a matarte_ escrito en toda la cara de Kasamatsu mientras miraba a Kise ahora que sus amigos llegaron a rescatarlo, decidió añadir algo:

—Pero puedes invitarme a salir otro día.

O tal vez su locura era culpa de la sonrisa de tonto de Kise que, a pesar de todo, hacía sentir cálido el corazón de Kuroko. Daba igual.

Lo importante era que Kise tendría una cita con Kurokocchi (incluso si la palabra “cita” sólo se usó en la mente de Kise), lo cual sólo ayudó a fijar esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

—Espero que recuerde lo feliz que se siente ahora, porque _realmente_ voy a hacerlo sufrir.

—No te enojes tanto, no se vio tan horrible y al menos la entrenadora sí que te notó. Y…

Y mejor no decir nada más. O eso es lo que Moriyama entendió de la mirada furiosa de Kasamatsu. Quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ponerse a pensar cuál era la idea de _ser notado_ por una mujer según Moriyama; en cambio, su atención se centró el “no se vio tan horrible”.

Que los muy malditos estaban viendo toda la escena y sólo se aparecieron luego de que Kise intervino. Si bien no eran de la misma calaña que el rubio chillón de Kaijo estaban bien cerca de serlo a ojos de Kasamatsu.

Se quedaron observando como Kise lo arrastraba a una de sus estupideces y encima le negaban el derecho a estar molesto bajándole hierro al asunto.

¡Se estaban poniendo del lado de Kise!

Esa sí que era la peor de las traiciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto que después Kise rápidamente comprendió lo estúpida que era su idea de que a Kasmatsu le gustara Riko y lo cruel que fue llevarlo a hablar con ella. Recién ahí vio cuánto la había cagado y que iba a sufrir.


End file.
